


This Is, This Is My Nightmare

by misfitroo



Series: RT 200 Word Stories [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Slight fluff, brief combat scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: Carolina wakes up from a nightmare but Epsilon is there for her.Title reference from "Nightmare" by the band, Get Scared.





	

“Carolina, pull me up!” York yet again found himself in trouble. His grip was slipping off of the largest clif they had ever seen. Carolina forgot where they were, probably some important mission or something. Carolina couldn't focus on multiple things at once. She was getting her ass handed to her. York screamed at her again. “Please Carolina! Help me!” 

Carolina whipped her head back in aggravation. “York, I can’t right now just hold on!” suddenly the enemy grunt’s pistol struck her on the side of her face, sending her plummeting to the ground. Her head hurt and the only thing she could hear was York falling to the distant ground below.

“York!” Waking up in a cold sweat, she came face to face with her AI, Epsilon. Concern was evident on his face even with his helmet on. “Carolina! It’s okay…I’m here.” Just looking at him gave her comfort. Epsilon waited for her to calm down before speaking to her again. “Don’t think about what happened.” Carolina wiped the sweat off her brow, still locking her gaze on the AI. “Just listen to my voice. I’ll tell you a story to get your mind off of things.”


End file.
